Rose in Fire
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: /Terimalah perpisahan ini sebagaimana aku menerimanya/Aku tidak pernah melihat Gaara menangis/Jangan buat perpisahan ini lebih sulit dengan menangis di depanku!/Sasuke bahkan sudah menyiapkan cincin untukku sebelum akhirnya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena harus menikahi Sakura/Last chapter. Sekuel Kissing in Storm. SasuHina, GaaHina, SasuSaku slight NaruSaku.
1. Satu

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat kawan2 yang udah membaca dan me-review fic _Kissing in Storm_. Saya terharu, hehe. Meski ada yang ngeflame juga, nggak apalah. Namanya juga pro kontra pasti selalu ada ya. :D Sebagai tanda terima kasih, saya bikin sekuelnya, meski dulu rencananya sih one-shot aja. Tapi, selama masih ada yang sudi mampir ke page geje saya ini, kenapa enggak? :D Apalagi libur kuliah yang hampir 3 bulan membuat saya punya buuuuanyak waktu buat nanggur. Jadi sambil _online_ dan smsan, bisa sambil ngetik fic dan _publish_ di sini.

Oh ya di sini ada OC—karena nggak mungkin to ada _real chara_ dimana dia adalah anaknya Sasu ama Hina. Jadi ya, terpaksa ngarang sendiri. Moga nggak mengganggu, ya. Wajahnya? Bayangin aja Sasuke dalam versi 1000 kali lebih ganteng. Wkwk (Sasuke: Gue kan udah ganteng, dodol!)

_Never mind._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Kisah kita bukan fantasi—ini kenyataan yang harus dihadapi. Tidak ada lagi villa sebagai kastil rahasia kita. Tidak ada lagi ranjang berantakan yang ikut merasakan kehangatan kita. Yang tertinggal hanya serpih cinta sisa kehancuran. Dan selama ini, dengan serpih kecil itu, aku mencoba bertahan. Namun, kenapa kita masih juga tak dapat bersama?

.

**Rose in Fire**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Aku menyandarkan lima tangkai bunga mawar kuning tanpa pembungkus itu pada nisan marmer di depanku. Kutumpukan lututku pada tanah kering yang sepertinya sangat jarang dijejak orang. Bisa kurasakan air mataku membayang, memaksa agar aku membiarkannya jatuh dan terbebas. Dadaku sesak dan perasaanku perih untuk kembali mengingat masa lalu itu. Namun, bibirku menyunggingkan senyuman. Senyuman menyapa. Menyapa dia—yang sudah lama kutinggalkan sendirian.

"Apa kabar?" Jemariku menelusuri sebaris nama yang terukir di atas batu besar itu. "Kamu kesepian?"

Gemuruh kecil dari langit membuatku menengadahkan wajah. Tak ada kuasa sang surya yang seharusnya masih bertahta di sana. Mendung suram menguasai singgasana awan putih yang tadinya masih menabur dengan indahnya. Kini, semuanya kelabu.

_Aku berharap, kesendirianmu di sini tidak sekelabu langit itu ...  
_

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Aku menoleh. Kemudian—entah mengapa aku tak terfikir untuk mendekat atau melempar sapaan hangat—hanya tersenyum gugup. Saat itu, aku sungguh merasa bodoh.

Sakura mendekat dan memberikanku pelukan singkat dan kecupan. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya? Terakhir kapan? Waktu pernikahanmu, ya … Sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. _Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa dia begitu cantik? Dia sungguh pantas menjadi Nyonya Uchiha…_

Sakura tampak begitu gembira bertemu denganku, aku tahu mata hijau itu selalu jujur. Ia wanita yang tanpa kepura-puraan. Sakura mengamati perutku beberapa detik dan berdecak. "Wah, sudah besar ya? Sudah tiga atau empat bulan?"

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Hampir empat."—sebenarnya,_ lima_.

Tanpa sadar, mataku tertuju pada jas hitam yang tersampir di lengan kiri Sakura. Refleks, air mukaku menegang. Wanita cantik itu menangkap pandangan mataku, dan langsung mendecah.

"Sasuke masih di toilet," tanpa kutanya—sebenarnya aku memang tidak berniat bertanya juga—ia menjelaskan. "Dia pasti kaget jika bertemu denganmu di sini."

Aku tak mengangguk. Rasanya aku ingin berlari saat itu juga.

_Dia pasti lebih kaget jika tahu sebenarnya aku berada di sini untuk apa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Gemuruh itu telah berkurang. Namun kini gerimis kecil turun, membasahi kelopak-kelopak kuning yang sejak tadi sabar mendengarkan aku bercengkerama sendirian. Aku menghentikan cerita tentang masa lalu yang mengalir di otak dan bibirku. Beberapa butir gerimis jatuh menyapu wajahku, meski aku telah menunduk, menaungi air mukaku dari kesedihan langit yang akan menularkan suram lebih banyak lagi. Aku baru tahu rasanya sepi. Dan bagaimana dengan dia yang sudah bertahun-tahun di sini sendiri?

"Maafkan aku … Aku tidak pernah membawa anakmu datang kesini. Ryuu. Sabaku no Ryuu, atau …"

Setetes kristal tembus cahaya jatuh … entah dari mataku atau dari langit itu.

"Uchiha Ryuu."

.

.

.

.

Yang kulihat, wanita periang itu berubah muram ketika menceritakan keadaannya sendiri.

"Aku sebenarnya berada di sini karena berpikir untuk melakukan program bayi tabung, Hinata," Sakura menjelaskan padaku dengan getir, "Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi … aku yakin dia sebenarnya sangat berharap aku bisa memberinya anak."

Aku tidak menyahut. Kutatap mata hijau Sakura yang biasanya selalu berseri-seri itu. Lima tahun lebih, itu memang terlalu lama… Aku merasa simpati padanya. Wanita cantik ini, aku tidak tahu sehancur apa perasaan di dalamnya. Ia sangat berharap bisa menjadi seorang ibu …

"Jadi, kenapa kau berhenti bekerja di kantor Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Ia berusaha mengganti topik menyakitkan itu.

"Gaara memintaku untuk berhenti bekerja," jawabku. "Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Tidak ada kecurigaan, toh aku telah melakukan kebohongan ini berulang-ulang. Tentu saja, aku tak ingin mengatakan alasanku yang sebenarnya—mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan karena tidak kuat menahan sakit perasaanku jika harus bertemu dengan dia sepuluh jam sehari. Ya. Dia …

Ayah dari anakku.

Aku tersadar—aku harus segera pergi jika tidak ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Cepat-cepat kuraih tangan Sakura yang bebas dan memberinya pelukan sekilas. "Aku harus pergi Sakura, Gaara sudah menjemputku."

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, hati-hati, kalau sempat telepon ya! Salam untuk suamimu. Bilang padanya, kapan-kapan suruh mengantar kau ke rumah kami. Kita minum teh berempat, oke?"

"Oke," aku mengiyakan. "Dan, salam juga untuk … suamimu. "—s_uamimu._ Aku sungguh benci konsep itu.

Aku beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Apa sakit itu masih terasa?" aku berbisik sendiri, menatap kosong pada batu bisu itu. Menatap kosong pada nama indah yang terukir dalam di sana—meski tak sedalam ukiran nama itu di hatiku.

"Aku tahu kau begitu kecewa," aku kini benar-benar menangis. Air mataku jatuh, membaur bersama guyuran gerimis yang semakin pekat dan deras. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikannya, tapi aku terpaksa … Aku tidak tahu, siapa yang lebih berhak menjadi ayah Ryuu. Aku tahu, kalian berdua sama-sama berhak …"

Angin berhembus kencang. Menyilangkan arah tetesan gerimis yang semula lurus dan teratur. Setangkai mawar di atas batu itu menggelinding jatuh ke tanah. Terhempas. Seperti kenangan itu ...

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan cepat di koridor rumah sakit. Gaara belum membalas pesanku. Hanya saja, aku tahu ia tidak pernah mengingkari janji. Aku memang hari ini telah berencana untuk _check up_, namun ia tidak bisa menemani seperti biasanya karena ditunjuk menjadi dosen penguji sidang skripsi. Ia sudah mengatakan, sepulang dari kampus, ia akan langsung menjemputku ke rumah sakit.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam yang begitu kukenal.

Langkah kakiku menjadi berat.

_Tuhan, bagaimana inI?_

Aku tidak bisa berbalik lagi. Ia sudah terlanjur melihatku. Aku menguatkan diri untuk terus berjalan maju. Semakin dekat … dan aku semakin gugup.

"Sore. "

Aku sedikit memelankan langkah, hanya untuk menghormatinya. Ia beberapa meter di depanku, namun ia sudah menyapa. Namun, bukan sapaan hangat. Hanya sebuah kalimat dingin yang hambar.

"Sore." Tahukah kau bagaimana sulitnya menghadapi lelaki yang telah menitipkan benih di rahimmu sebagai orang lain?

_Sasuke, kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang kita lakukan malam itu? Bahkan dosanya belum sempat kita tebus ..._

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, basa-basi. Kemudian, berjalan lurus melewatiku. Karena sikap dinginnya itu, aku merasakan sakit, sekaligus lega. Sakit karena ia sudah tidak menganggapku ada, dan lega karena dengan ketidakpeduliannya itu suatu ketika aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa.

Ponselku bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk.

Gaara.

.

.

.

.

"Apa dia perempuan?" Gaara menatap perutku dari jarak sejengkal. "Aku tidak yakin."

Malam itu, seperti biasa, Gaara menyempatkan dirinya untuk menemaniku membersihkan sisa makan malam dan mencuci piring di dapur. Sambil mengunyah roti krim, ia duduk di _counter_ dan mengamatiku yang masih sibuk mengeringkan peralatan makan.

"Coba tebak?" aku menyeringai padanya. "Salah sendiri tadi tidak ikut aku USG."

"Hei, kamu kan tidak bilang mau USG," Gaara membalas seringaianku. "Kalau misalnya tahu kamu mau USG, aku akan kabur dari sidang dan—"

"Kamu akan dimaki-maki oleh ketua jurusan," aku tertawa geli.

Ia mengedikkan bahu, meloncat dari _counter_ dan memelukku dari belakang. "Jadi, Ryuu atau Aika?"

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku.

"Ryuu atau Aika? Aku sudah memikirkan ini kemarin, sepanjang malam. Sembari mengetik laporan."

"Ryuu—hei kau tidak bilang padaku kalau sudah mencari nama … "

"Jadi anakku laki-laki?" Gaara menatapku dengan mata berbinar. "Iya, kan, sayang?"

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san … "

Aku terperanjat ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku dengan halus.

"Ryuu ... "

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa?"

Ryuu berjongkok di sampingku, memayungiku dan sebelah lengannya merangkul pundakku.

"Jadi ini yang Kaa-san bilang … "

"Ayahmu," aku memotong ucapannya dan berusaha tersenyum. "Beri salam padanya, Ryuu."

Ryuu mengangguk patuh. "Tou-san … ini Ryuu," ia mengucapkan itu, membuatku merasa tenang, entah mengapa.

Ryuu meraih setangkai mawar yang terjatuh di tanah itu dan meletakkannya kembali di atas nisan. Ia mengatupkan tangan sejenak dan berdoa. Entah doa apa yang diucapkannya. Ia begitu khusyuk. Aku mengamati putraku dalam diam. Ia sungguh telah menjadi pemuda yang tampan. Sebentar lagi ia akan masuk universitas. Ia rupawan seperti Sasuke, dan memiliki kecerdasan akademis yang dapat ditandingkan dengan Gaara. Tanpa sadar, aku menyentuh rambut hitam Ryuu. Dan sedikit tersinggung dengan kenyataan bahwa… secara fisik ia sama sekali tidak mewarisi apapun dariku. Rambut hitam itu bukan rambutku, mata kelam itu juga bukan mataku. Pikiranku kembali mengaitkannya dengan kenangan itu. Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, ketika Ryuu baru hadir ke dunia.

.

.

.

.

Aku mencengkeram tangan Gaara yang sejak tadi menungguiku dengan tegang. Rasanya sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit. Perutku seperti ada yang menyayat dari dalam, sekaligus dicengkeram dan otot-ototnya seakan ditarik dengan paksa. Gaara mengelus kepalaku, mencoba menenangkanku dengan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tidak percaya. Bagaimana dia bisa memintaku untuk tenang sementara telapak tangannya sendiri yang menyentuh keningku begitu dingin?

Seorang dokter wanita masuk—Dokter Shizune, aku mengenalnya—dan ia segera memintaku mengejan. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Kalau ada saat dimana seorang manusia sudah tidak memikirkan tentang hidup atau mati, itu adalah saat seperti sekarang ini. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak mempermasalahkan lagi apa aku akan mati, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah—bahwa anakku harus selamat. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya, anakku harus selamat.

Gaara menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. " Aku tahu kamu bisa, sayang ... Berjuanglah, aku akan tetap berada di sampingmusampai nanti semuanya selesai ... "

Aku menatapnya sekilas. Aku tahu Gaara takkan meninggalkanku. I menggenggam tanganku, mencium keningku. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya aku masih punya suami yang begitu peduli terhadapku. Aku tidak menyesal, dan aku bahagia—meski beberapa detik yang lalu, aku sempat berharap jika saja _dia_ juga ada di sini menemaniku.

.

.

.

.

"Di mana Tou-san-mu?" tanyaku ketika Ryuu menyudahi doanya. Dia lalu menoleh padaku.

"Masih di mobil. Sepertinya sedang menelepon seseorang, entahlah Kaa-san. Yang jelas tadi Tou-san yang meminta Ryuu kemari membawakan payung untuk Kaa-san."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Ryuu mengamati wajahku yang sembab. Tangannya yang pucat menyentuh pipiku lembut. "Kaa-san menangis?"

"Ti-tidak," aku buru-buru tersenyum. "Kenapa harus menangis?"

Ryuu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Lengannya merangkulku semakin rapat. Mendekatkan aku ke tubuhnya yang tegap. Membiarkan sisa tetesan air dari rambutku membasahi kemeja putih yang digunakannya untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan SMA pagi ini. Ia masih mengenakan dasi, namun jasnya telah ditanggalkan. Ryuu sudah bukan malaikat kecilku yang dulu. Ia sudah menjadi seorang pemuda dewasa. Yang begitu memesona. Yang begitu gagah. Aku harus siap cemburu karena aku yakin sebentar lagi ia harus membagi perhatiannya dengan seorang gadis … tak hanya dengan ibunya.

"Kaa-san," suara rendah itu kembali terdengar, "Kaa-san belum cerita semuanya, kenapa Ryuu bisa memiliki dua ayah?"

.

.

.

.

"Ini putramu, Sabaku-san."

Dokter Shizune memberikan bayi Ryuu pada Gaara yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan tak sabar. Gaara menyambut makhluk kecil dalam balutan kain biru itu dan menciumnya dengan bahagia. "Lihat, ini Ryuu, Hinata. Pura kita... Ya Tuhan … dia tampan sekali."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku menatap Ryuu dalam pelukan Gaara dengan perasaan tak percaya. Air mataku menggulir perlahan dan aku buru-buru menghapusnya.

"Aku sudah jadi ayah ... Aku tidak percaya ini ... Terima kasih, sayang." Gaara mengecup keningku sekali lagi. Aku menatapnya yang kini tengah menggendong Ryuu. Ada rasa haru ketika melihat Gaara begitu gembira. Rasa haru yang bercampur dengan rasa bersalah ...

_Apakah kau juga akan sebahagia Gaara saat mengetahui bahwa putra _kita_ telah lahir, Sasuke?_

"Lihat, Hinata. Rambutnya tipis sekali," Gaara menunjukkan Ryuu padaku dan aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan senyuman. "Rambutnya gelap. Indigo atau hitam, entahlah belum jelas. Yang jelas bukan merah sepertiku … Tapi tidak apa-apa. Mungkin matanya yang seperti aku ... "

Aku terdiam, senyumku memudar seketika.

_Dia tidak mungkin mewarisi zamrud keluarga Sabaku, Gaara ... Dia Uchiha ... Dia anak dari laki-laki itu!_

.

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Sakura melongok di ambang pintu dan menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. Aku memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Ryuu sedang tidur di sebelahku, dengan sebelah lenganku mengapit tubuhnya. Sakura melangkah dengan riang seperti biasa, dan langsung tertarik dengan makhluk kecil itu.

"Aduh tampan sekali, siapa namanya?" cetusnya. "Sabaku no … ?"

"Ryuu," jawabku, aku tersenyum. Bangga dan bahagia.

"Ah … nama yang bagus. Kamu yang memilihkan? Aku coba gendong ya?" Sakura mengangkat Ryuu dan membuainya dengan gembira. Ia berbisik, "Lihat, Naruto. Kita punya keponakan baru … "

_Naruto … aku lupa belum membagi kebahagiaan padanya._

"Kalau dia masih hidup ... Dia akan senang melihat Ryuu," ucap Sakura._  
_

Aku tak menyahut._ Naruto ...  
_

Suara derap langkah terdengar dari belakang Sakura. _Wangi itu …_ aku memejamkan mata. _Wangi yang sama, yang kuhirup pada malam penuh dosa itu ..._ Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum lagi. Semoga Sakura tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresiku.

"Selamat siang." Lagi-lagi, sapaan yang dingin itu …

"Selamat siang," jawabku seraya memaksakan senyum. "Apa kabar, Sasuke?"

"Baik," jawabnya singkat. "Mana Gaara?"

"Ke kampus sebentar. Sejak pagi dia ada di sini."

"Oh," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku melemparkan pandangan kembali pada Sakura yang tengah membuai Ryuu. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku. Entah mengapa rasanya pagi ini Gaara sedikit … berbeda. Ia tidak kegirangan seperti tadi malam. Ia tetap tersenyum, tapi sepertinya ada rasa sedih yang coba ia sembunyikan.

"Coba gendong dia, Sasuke," Sakura mengulurkan Ryuu pada Sasuke. "Lucu sekali, kan?"

Sasuke menolak, "Jangan. Kau saja." Aku seperti tercubit waktu mendengar ia mengatakan ini.

_Dia anak kita, Sasuke … tidakkah kau ingin menyambutnya hadir ke dunia seperti yang dilakukan Gaara?_

"Ayolah," Sakura tetap memaksa dan akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. Begitu Ryuu berada dalam pelukannya, anak itu mengeluh dan terbangun. Aku sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta Ryuu kembali, karena biasanya ia akan menangis kalau tak sengaja terbangun. Namun, perkiraanku salah. Ryuu sama sekali tidak menangis. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, menatap siapa yang kini telah menggendongnya.

Aku tahu, Sasuke terkejut.

Mata Ryuu memang duplikat sempurna dari matanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Tou-san menyadari itu?" Ryuu menggeleng tak percaya.

"Ya. Matamu mirip dengan mata Uchiha Sasuke, dan itu membuat rumah tangga Kaa-san dengan Sabaku no Gaara harus menghadapi ujian besar … " Kutatap mata Ryuu dan bisa kulihat seulas rasa terkejut membersit di sana. "Kami berdua tidak ada yang memiliki mata sekelam milikmu, di riwayat keluarga Sabaku dan Hyuuga pun tak pernah ada ... " Aku mengusap wajah Ryuu yang kini tampak tegang karena harus mendengarkan ceritaku yang mungkin seperti batu besar menghantam dadanya.

"Sasuke Uchiha tau kau adalah anaknya, Ryuu … Anak hasil hubungan terlarang yang sempat ia jalin dengan Kaa-san ... "

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap makhluk kecil itu tanpa kedip. Wajahnya yang dingin itu kini makin mengeras. Menampakkan bahwa ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

_Dia memang anak kita, Sasuke … __Dia Uchiha, bukan Sabaku ...  
_

"Siapa namanya?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryuu.

Aku belum sempat menjawab ketika kudengar suara lain menyahut, "Sabaku no Ryuu."

Sakura menoleh, dan tersenyum lebar. Menyambut. "Hai, Gaara! Kupikir kami tidak akan sempat bertemu denganmu …"

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan melangkah ke dalam. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah. Dasinya pun tidak serapi biasanya. Letak kemejanya tak lagi pantas ditunjukkan di hadapan mahasiswa. Alih-alih tampak sebagai seorang ayah baru, Gaara justru tampak seperti orang patah hati.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Gaara berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Menatap Ryuu dalam pelukan lelaki Uchiha itu. "Apa anakku mirip aku?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tapi dia terkejut karena memang nada suara Gaara memang terlalu dingin untuk keadaan penuh kebahagiaan seperti saat itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang Gaara yang berdiri di depannya. Dan Gaara membalas pandangan itu.

Mereka bertatapan begitu lama.

Gaara pasti menyadarinya sejak tadi malam. Mata anaknya … sama dengan milik lelaki di depannya ini.

"Sasuke?"

Aku membuang pandangan. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisku.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Awalnya saya bikin ini jadi one-shot. Tapi saya nggak yakin _readers _akan betah baca 14 lembar MsWord sekaligus dengan tulisan spasi 1. Jadi saya cut di tengah-tengah dan saya post dalam 2 bagian biar yang baca nggak mabok. Chapter dua akan menyusul update secepatnya. XDD

Saya terpaksa bikin panjang, abisnyaaa saya udah meninggalkan masalah pelik di fic sebelumnya. Penyelesaiannya ternyata nggak semudah yang saya duga. =.="

Kalo ada yang nanya, kenapa nama anak mereka Ryuu ... em, saya sempat berpikir kasih dia nama Tatsuya karena saya ngefans banget sama Tatsuya Fujiwara tapi entah kenapa kok rasanya kurang imut. Wkwkwk. Terlalu maskulin buat berondong unyu-unyu umur 17 tahun. Entah kenapa waktu nulis adegan Ryuu, saya kok ngebayangin Light Yagamiiii terus. Saya pernah tergoda hijrah ke fandom sebelah saking cintanya ama Mas Light, tapi saya terlanjur klik ama FNI. Akhirnya, imigrasi diurungkan. #contoh_manusia_tidak_konsisten

Jadi, kuburan siapa sih yang dikunjungi sama Hina dan Ryuu? Ayo tebak. XDD

Sorry ya kalo ceritanya geje. Wkwkwk Just RnR, kawan!


	2. Dua

Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu—tidak. Sekalipun aku harus mengorbankan hatiku sendiri, aku masih punya cinta yang cukup untuk menjalani hidup denganmu, di sisimu, bersamamu. Meskipun cinta yang dapat kuberikan hanya setipis lapisan salju terakhir kala bumi mulai menapak semi, meskipun rasa sayang yang dapat kupersembahkan hanya berupa serpih-serpih yang tak utuh lagi, semua itu masih cukup untuk sekedar memberiku kekuatan agar terus bertahan.

Namun, di atas perih yang seolah-olah tak pernah habis … dan lara yang jauh lebih banyak dari cinta yang dapat kuberikan sendiri, akankah kau yang akhirnya justru memutuskan pergi?

**Rose in Fire**

Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Rupanya, gerimis belum ingin berhenti. Ia justru menjelma menjadi hujan, mencurahkan seluruh kata hati langit, melemparkan sedih yang sudah tak mampu ditampung lagi sebagai barisan mendung dan awan. Sudah lama aku dan Ryuu berdiam di sini. Menceritakan segala hal yang pada mulanya sudah kusimpan rapat di dalam kotak kenangan yang terkunci … Membuka luka itu.

Lagi.

"Kaa-san," Ryuu memanggilku. "Apa mereka berdua—maksudku, Tou-san Sasuke dan Tou-san Gaara—diam saja setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang Kaa-san sembunyikan?" Ryuu memandangku dalam, meminta kejujuran.

Tanganku mengusap wajah tampannya yang kini basah oleh titik-titik air hasil tamparan angin.

"Di depan Kaa-san, mereka selalu terlihat tenang … " jawabku pelan. "Mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan kekecewaan pada Kaa-san. Terutama Tou-san Gaara."

Ryuu menggeleng tak percaya. "Mereka tidak marah pada Kaa-san? Mereka diam saja?"

Aku mengangguk. "Begitulah. Mereka selalu baik pada Kaa-san. Mereka tidak pernah menyalahkan Kaa-san untuk alasan ap—"

"Hinata?" sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Dari arah depan kami.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas kelahiran anakmu," Sasuke berkata pada Gaara. Mungkin ia berpikir, barangkali sedikit percakapan itu bisa menyembunyikan rikuhnya. "Selamat sudah menjadi ayah."

Gaara tidak menjawab. Bahkan tak mengangguk. Ia justru berlalu lagi, keluar dari kamar rawatku dengan tetap membiarkan pintunya terbuka. Aku dan Sakura menyadari sikap dingin dua lelaki itu, tapi kami tak banyak bicara. Sakura tak banyak bicara karena memang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dan aku tak bicara karena … terlalu takut. Ya. Aku tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan perasaanku saat itu kecuali 'takut'.

"Gendong dia, Sakura." Sasuke menyerahkan Ryuu pada Sakura—yang kuberatkan, kenapa bukan padaku? Aku berusaha maklum meski hatiku sedikit sakit. Baiklah, mungkin Sasuke masih menganggap keberadaanku tak lebih dari sesuatu yang disebut … tiada?

Bukan masalah. Mungkin aku perlu belajar untuk lebih kuat lagi.

Mungkin aku bisa melakukannya … Mungkin.

Sasuke melangkah keluar, mengikuti jejak Gaara. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, ini hanya perkiraan, tadi Gaara sempat memberikan isyarat mata pada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Aku hanya menebak. Aku tidak bisa membaca air muka orang lain. Sekaligus, aku kurang lihai membaca perasaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kalian tahu rasanya dirajam secara psikis? Tanganku mendadak terasa dingin. Namun isi kepalaku seolah dibakar dari dalam. Sekujur tubuhku kaku. Dan mungkin sekarang aku sudah pucat pasi.

"Hinata?" sosok itu mengulangi panggilannya. "Kau tidak ingat aku?"

"Mustahil," aku ternganga. Sosok yang berdiri sekitar lima meter di depanku itu membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Aku memang berharap bertemu dia … Tapi bukan dalam wujud hantu seperti ini!

"Kaa-san?" Ryuu menyentuh lenganku, ia ketakutan melihatku gelisah. "Kaa-san kenapa?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Kalau memang aku tengah disesatkan dalam lingkaran halusinasi, lebih baik aku lari menabrak batasnya. Ini halusinasi yang tak wajar. Dia sudah meninggal …

Aku melemparkan pandangan kembali, menumpukannya pada batu nisan yang masih tergolek di depanku, dengan ceceran mawar di atasnya. Tulisan itu belum berubah. Hujan tak mungkin menghapusnya … Menghidupkan lagi jasad yang ada di dalamnya … Mengirimnya di depan mataku …

**Sabaku no Gaara**

.

.

.

.

"Gaara?" desisku. "Itu Gaara, Ryuu!"

Ryuu menatapku bingung. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan mataku yang kini lurus ke depan. Kulihat matanya menyipit, mencoba menatap sosok di bawah guyuran hujan itu dengan lebih jelas.

"Ryuu, itu Gaara!" Aku berteriak. Lalu bangkit dan bersiap lari menyongsong sosok itu. Tapi Ryuu mencengkeram lenganku, berusaha menghentikanku agar tidak gegabah menerobos hujan.

"Kaa-san, tenang … Tou-san Sabaku Gaara sudah meninggal!" Ryuu mengingatkanku, tak melepaskan cengkeramannya dariku. "Bahkan makamnya sekarang ada di depan kita! Dia bukan Tou-san Gaara!"

"Itu Tou-san-mu! Itu Sabaku no Gaara!" Aku meronta. Berusaha melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan Kaa-san, Ryuu!"

"Kaa-san, jangan begitu! Dia bukan Sabaku no Gaara! Tou-san Gaara sudah meninggal!"

"Tau apa kau soal Tou-san-mu!" teriakku marah. "Kamu tidak tahu wajahnya! Jangan sembarangan!"

"Kaa-san, Ryuu mohon, dia bukan Tou-san Gaara! Dia orang lain—"

"Ryuu! Lepaskan Kaa-san-mu!" sebuah tangan kekar memegang lengan Ryuu, menariknya menjauh dariku.

Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam ketika aku keluar dari mini market tempatku biasa berbelanja. Beberapa kotak susu formula bayi dan roti krim kejukesukaan Gaara memenuhi kantong belanjaan. Sudah tiga minggu sejak kelahiran Ryuu dan aku menjadi sangat sibuk dengannya hingga lupa kalau persediaan makanan di rumah hampir habis. Aku sengaja tidak membawa bayiku keluar karena angin malam tidak bagus untuknya. Untungnya Gaara sudah pulang dan bisa menjaganya di rumah.

Aku melangkah sendirian di trotoar, menatap lalu lalang kendaraan di jalan besar. Senyumku tertarik ketika sepasang remaja menyeberang di _zebra cross_ sambil bergandengan tangan. Bahkan kakiku sempat berhenti untuk mengamati mereka. Wajah gadis itu tampak damai. Tidak gembira, tidak malu, hanya damai. Tangannya menggenggam kekasihnya erat. Lautan kendaraan yang seolah tak ada habisnya tak ia hiraukan. Sementara kekasihnya mencari celah untuk menyeberang, ia pasti tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bahwa ia bersyukur, dalam keramaian itu, ia masih memiliki seseorang yang dapat digenggamnya. Dapat berjalan beriringan di sisinya.

_Kenapa aku jadi ingat kamu, Sasuke?_

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Hingga tanpa kusadari, sebuah _Porsche _hitam yang terparkir di samping trotoar menurunkan kacanya. Perlu satu sapaan untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari dua remaja kasmaran itu.

"Masuklah, Hinata. Aku ingin bicara."

Pengemudi _Porsche _itu masih menatap ke depan. Namun, tanpa ia harus membuka kacamata hitam yang tengah dikenakannya, aku tahu pasti siapa laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak mau menunggu lama. Setelah Ryuu melepaskan tanganku aku bangkit, berlari menuju sosok itu. Rasanya sakit menapak dengan hak tinggi di atas tanah berpasir yang becek seperti ini. Apalagi angin makin kencang dan membuat langkahku semakin berat.

"Gaara!" Aku mendekap lelaki itu tanpa ragu. "Kau Gaara?" Mataku panas oleh air mata dan hatiku terhimpit oleh kebahagiaan serta rasa tidak percaya.

_Kenapa aku tidak langsung sadar kalau memang benar-benar kau yang datang?_

Aku tahu ia terkejut. Namun, tetap saja Gaara membalas pelukanku.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa ayah Ryuu?"

Tenggorokanku rasanya tercekat. Nada itu sangat tenang. Tanpa emosi. Tapi jantungku kontan berdengup tanpa kendali. Ini topik yang selalu kutakutkan.

"Apa perlu kuulang pertanyaanku?"

"Gaara," aku menjawab seolah tanpa gentar. "Dia anak Gaara."

"Pembohong."

Aku tak bisa melihat kebencian di mata hitam itu karena lensa kacamata Sasuke begitu gelap. Ia pun tidak mau bersusah payah untuk menatap ke arahku yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasuke, aku harus pergi … " Aku bersiap untuk membuka pintu mobil itu, namun Sasuke mencegahku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mengandung anakku!" tuntutnya.

Aku menatapnya nanar. Otakku rasanya berhenti bekerja. Aku terdiam tanpa bisa menjawab lagi.

"Hinata? Jawab aku!"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Aku tidak boleh menangis di depannya. "Aku harus pulang, Sasuke."

Sasuke masih berusaha mencegahku. Ia menarikku kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Mendekapku ke dalam pelukannya. Awalnya aku meronta, namun akhirnya aku hanya bisa tertunduk ketika ia membisikkan sesuatu yang berhasil mereduksi akal sehatku.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi, Hinata …," bisiknya. "Aku sudah lelah berpura-pura … "

.

.

.

.

Aku masih tenggelam dalam ciuman Sasuke ketika aku tersadar oleh getaran ponselku. Pesan dari Gaara. Aku melepaskan pagutan kami dengan paksa dan keluar dari mobil tanpa bicara. Kali ini Sasuke tidak mengejarku dan membiarkan aku pergi begitu saja. Lagi-lagi perasaan membingungkan—lega namun sakit—itu kembali datang. Aku lega, ia membiarkan aku memilih untuk tetap bersama Gaara. Sakit—karena kini aku semakin yakin, baginya aku tiada. Baginya aku bukan apa-apa.

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku sampai di rumahku dan membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hinata?" Gaara yang tadinya tengah menghadap layar laptop mendongak. "Kenapa lari-lari?"

Gaara bangkit dan membantu membawakan belanjaan. Ia mengikutiku berjalan ke dapur. Sampai di dapur, ia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. "Kamu kenapa, sayang? Dikejar orang?"

"Tidak," aku menggeleng gugup, dan berusaha tersenyum. "Ryuu sudah tidur, ya?"

Gaara mengangguk, meletakkan belanjaanku di _counter_, menyambar sebungkus roti dan langsung mengunyah. Untuk beberapa saat, aku pun tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Sayang," suara Gaara kembali memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" jawabku tanpa menoleh. Aku menarik kantong belanjaku dan mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu.

"Kembalilah pada Sasuke."

Tanganku yang tadinya sibuk memilah belanjaan jadi terhenti di udara.

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Gaara, ini benar-benar kau? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku, Gaara?"

Aku menangis di pelukan Gaara. Dia benar-benar Gaara. Aku pernah hidup dengannya. Aku masih ingat hangat peluknya, selembut apa sentuhannya. Ia mendekapku di bawah guyuran hujan. Di antara riak udara dingin. Dan, di tengah rasa ketidakpercayaan yang kini makin lebur dan menghilang.

"Hinata … "

"Aku hancur waktu kau meninggalkan aku, Gaara … " isakku.

Gaara mengelus rambutku. Meleburkan jarak tujuh belas tahun yang dulunya membentang sebagai batas yang tak pernah bisa kami jangkau. Sebagai garis luka yang tak pernah bisa kami patahkan.

"Jangan salah … " Gaara mengecup keningku. "Aku pun sehancur kamu … Bahkan lebih hancur dari kamu."

.

.

.

.

"Gaara, kau mau ke mana?"

Aku melihat Gaara mengepak pakaian. Dua koper berada di ranjang. Yang satu kini tengah diisinya dengan pakaiannya sendiri. Koper yang satunya telah tertutup. "Sasuke akan menjemputmu dan Ryuu sebentar lagi. Pakaianmu sudah kubereskan," jawabnya.

"Tidak, Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku berusaha menghentikan tangannya yang masih sibuk memasukkan beberapa potong kemeja ke dalam koper. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku … "

"Hentikan!" Gaara menghempaskan aku. "Jangan membuatku makin sulit untuk melepaskanmu dengan menangis di depanku!" Gaara membentak tanpa menatapku. Masih berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap terlihat tegar. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke. Kau harus kulepaskan."

"Gaara … jangan lakukan ini, aku mohon, Gaara … " Air mataku meleleh. Gaara tidak tega melihatku menangis, dan ia merengkuh tubuhku. Aku terisak dalam pelukan Gaara. Dan aku tidak percaya, ternyata Gaara juga menangis saat itu.

"Terimalah perpisahan ini seperti apa yang kulakukan," bisiknya. "Aku pamit. Aku akan kembali ke Suna. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu dan melupakan Ryuu jika terus berada di sini. Surat cerai akan kukirim sebulan setelah hari ini. Aku harap kamu sabar menunggu untuk bisa menikahi Sasuke … "

"Tidak, Gaara … aku mohon jangan … " Tangisku makin parah. Hatiku patah. Kebahagiaan yang kuharapkan akan kubangun dengan Gaara rusak sebelum sempurna. Aku mencintai Sasuke, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku sungguh tak bisa kehilangan Gaara. Aku terlanjur membuka hati untuknya. Aku ingin menebus dosaku padanya dengan membahagiakannya sampai mati. Aku tidak ingin berpisah sekarang …

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. "Jangan menangis. Kamu harus bahagia dengan orang yang kamu cintai. Aku titip Ryuu. Jaga dia, ya? Meskipun aku jauh, aku tetap berharap bisa dianggap sebagai ayahnya. Suatu saat, ita akan bertemu lagi sebagai sahabat baik, Hinata … "

Jujur, hatiku benar-benar hancur.

.

.

.

.

"Ini, Tou-san-mu, Ryuu." Aku menyentuh lengan Gaara, menariknya ke depan. "Tou-san Gaara."

Ryuu menatap Gaara, masih dengan mata penuh tanda tanya. Ia memandang ayahnya, dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. Ryuu masih terlihat tak mengerti. Namun ia tak mengatakan lagi ucapan 'Tou-san Gaara sudah meninggal', tampaknya ia mulai percaya bahwa sosok di depannya itu memang benar Tou-san-nya, Sabaku no Gaara. Ryuu mengamati Gaara dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Tou-san?" Ryuu memanggil dengan ragu-ragu. "Tou-san Gaara?"

"Ryuu?" Gaara berjalan mendekat pada Ryuu. "Apa benar kamu Ryuu?"

Ryuu mengangguk dan Gaara merengkuh anak itu ke dalam pelukannya. Aku menyingkir, beranjak menuju Sasuke dan ia merangkul pundakku. Kami tidak tahu apa Gaara menangis. Yang jelas, kami yakin Gaara sangat merindukan putranya.

"Aku tidak percaya, Tuhan masih berbaik hati mempertemukan kita, Ryuu … Aku Tou-san-mu … "

Aku saling melempar senyum dengan Sasuke. Gaara sudah pernah hancur. Ia sudah banyak tersakiti … Dan satu pertemuan dengan Ryuu sudah mampu membuatnya begitu bahagia. Hanya satu kali semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menghilang dari kehidupan kami. Padahal, Gaara sangat mencintai Ryuu.

"Kau gagah sekali sekarang, Ryuu. Aku tidak percaya putra kecilku kini sudah lebih tinggi dari aku." Gaara menepuk pundak Ryuu dengan gembira. "Dulu waktu kutinggalkan kau baru bisa menangis … "

"Tou-san … " Ryuu kembali memeluk Gaara. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Tou-san … "

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati … "

Gaara menyerahkan Ryuu ke pangkuanku yang tengah terduduk lesu di samping Sasuke. Matanya masih merah. Begitupun air mataku, masih belum berhenti jatuh. Sasuke yang berada di belakang kemudi hanya mengangguk kecil. Gaara mengecup pipi Ryuu dan menutup pintu mobil.

Aku menurunkan kaca. Mencoba meminta pertimbangan sekali lagi pada lelaki itu. "Gaara, aku mohon pikirkan lagi keputusan ini—"

"Selamat jalan," Gaara hanya menjawabku dengan ucapan itu. "Hati-hati, Sasuke."

Aku merasakan hatiku remuk redam ketika Sasuke menyalakan mobil.

_Gaara, kenapa? Apa sebegitu marahnya kau padaku?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku keluar dari kamar setelah menidurkan Ryuu dan mendapati Sasuke sedang membaca buku. Kami berada di villa yang dulu. Villa tempat kami melakukan pengkhianatan besar-besaran. Tempat aku dan Sasuke melakukan dosa yang kini harus kubayar dengan kehancuran rumah tanggaku.

Sasuke menyadari kedatanganku. Ia meletakkan bukunya dan mendekatiku. Langkahku seakan terkunci saat Sasuke menyentuh wajahku. Bibir dingin itu menempel di bibirku. Aku sudah hampir lupa, dulu ada perasaan bahagia yang kurasakan ketika aku harus berada dalam posisi seintim ini dengan Sasuke. Namun kini, semua terasa pedih. Kalau saja aku dan dia tak menjalin cinta terlarang … Kalau saja aku dan dia cukup kuat untuk mengubur cinta rapat-rapat … Kalau saja aku dan dia cukup teguh untuk bertahan hanya sebagai sahabat …

_Perasaan ini memang belum hilang … cinta ini, cinta yang salah … cinta yang selalu tertuju padamu, Sasuke … Memang hanya kamu cintaku … Memang kamu yang selalu kuinginkan … Tapi aku tidak ingin menghancurkan rumah tanggaku sendiri … Dan menghancurkan Gaara …_

Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar.

_Gaara …_

Kulepaskan ciuman Sasuke dengan paksa.

_Aku harus menyusul Gaara ke Suna!_

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, aku mengendap-endap melewati pintu belakang villa. Kubawa Ryuu setelah memastikan tubuh kecilnya terbalut hangat dan aman. Aku berlari kecil sambil menggendong bayiku melalui berbagai barisan bukit di tengah malam yang benar-benar sepi. Aku harus mendahului Gaara sampai di stasiun besok pagi. Yang kutahu, stasiun kereta tidak sejauh itu.

Sekitar pukul lima lebih tiga puluh, aku sampai di stasiun kereta yang sudah mulai ramai. Kuperhatikan lalu lalang orang. Kereta yang pertama telah berangkat ke Suna. Dan kupastikan tidak ada Gaara. Kemudian kereta tujuan Suna yang kedua. Masih ada Gaara. Kereta yang ketiga, nihil. Akhirnya aku mulai kelaparan dan Ryuu pun terbangun. Aku seperti orang hilang yang menggelandang di stasiun kereta. Sampai pukul empat sore aku mondar-mandir di peron. Dan akhirnya aku menyerah. Namun, aku takkan kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Aku akan membeli tiket ke Suna!

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah pernah datang ke rumah suamiku—bagaimanapun hancurnya rumah tangga kami sejauh ini dia masih suamiku—dan tidak kesulitan untuk mengomando supir taksi untuk membawaku ke sana. Rumah megah berwarna putih itu menyambutku. Gerbangnya terbuka lebar, dan aku tahu keluarga Sabaku memang tidak pernah mempekerjakan satpam untuk menjaga di depan. Aku masuk, membawa sebersit keinginan untuk meminta maaf dan keyakinan akan mampu membawanya kembali.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga teras, mendekap Ryuu makin erat, mencari kekuatan.

"Gaara?" aku mendorong pintu yang separuh terbuka. "Gaara!"

"Hinata?" Gaara tampak terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Begitupun Sakura yang tadinya menangis dalam pelukannya. Aku menatap nanar pada mereka. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Aku pun tak membayangkan.

_Setelah aku dengan Sasuke … Kini kau dan Sakura yang berkhianat, Gaara?_

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau pikir aku sebajingan itu?" Gaara menatapku yang kini tengah meminta jawaban padanya. Ryuu dan Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Kami berempat berdiri melingkari makam dengan mawar kuning itu dengan ekspresi berbeda. Gaara yang santai. Sasuke yang datar. Ryuu yang bingung. Dan aku yang penasaran setengah mati.

"Jelaskan, Gaara. Kenapa kau dan Sakura—"

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada suamimu yang terhormat, Hinata," Gaara menunjuk Sasuke yang langsung menggeleng keberatan. Namun, aku memaksanya untuk bercerita. Dan akhirnya ia tak kuasa menolak.

.

.

.

.

"Kau memintaku mengijinkanmu menikahi Hinata?" desis Sakura tak habis pikir. "Kau memang tidak waras, Sasuke!"

"Aku sudah menikahimu sesuai pesan Naruto, kurang apa pengorbananku?" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau brengsek, Sasuke! Padahal aku sudah mencoba menjadi istri yang baik untukmu … Aku menjalani pernikahan dengan terpaksa demi membuktikan cintaku pada Naruto … mati-matian aku berusaha mencintaimu demi Naruto … DAN INI BALASANMU!"

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke, "demi Naruto kau bisa menikahiku. Demi Naruto pula aku yakin suatu saat kau akan memaafkan pengkhianatanku. Tapi aku tidak yakin, demi Naruto, atau demi siapapun, kau akan bisa memaafkan aku atas kenyataan bahwa Sabaku no Ryuu adalah putra dari Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menampar Sasuke. "Penipu! Apa maumu sebenarnya, hah!"

"Memangnya ada yang peduli apa mauku?" Sasuke menjawab tajam. "Aku sudah mematikan perasaanku sendiri saat menikahimu, Sakura. Sudah kutekan rapat-rapat mimpiku untuk menikahi Hinata. Padahal … " Sasuke mengeluarkan sebutir cincin berwarna putih mengkilat dari sakunya. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini untuknya sejak aku berangkat dari Helsinki. Aku sudah berniat melamarnya saat aku pulang. Dan semuanya kandas hanya karena aku tak mau dibilang egois ... Sekarang, tidak bolehkah sekali-sekali aku memperjuangkan keinginanku sendiri?"

.

.

.

.

"Lalu makam ini? Jangan bilang, sejak tadi sejak tadi aku menangisi makam kosong?" tanyaku, bergantian mengamati Sasuke dan Gaara. Dan mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Membuat aku ingin menampar satu-satu.

"Kalian tega sekali," aku terpekik. "Kalian mempermainkan aku … Selama tujuh belas tahun kukira Gaara sudah meninggal … dan ternyata ini hanya lelucon kalian?"

"Ini bukan lelucon. Aku dan Gaara memikirkan segala cara agar kau menyerah untuk meminta Gaara kembali padamu, Hinata," jawab Sasuke. "Kau tidak ingat, malam ketika aku menjemputmu di Suna, dan kemudian paginya kau sudah kabur lagi—bahkan kau sudah membeli tiket untuk pergi ke Suna … LAGI?"

"Aku sedih melihatmu sehancur itu, Hinata, tapi aku tidak bisa kembali," jawab Gaara. "Dan soal rekayasa kematianku itu, memang itu ideku, tapi makam tak jelas ini karya Sasuke, jadi bunuh saja dia."

.

.

.

.

Kepergianku ke Suna yang kedua berhasil dicegah oleh Sasuke dan anak buahnya. Akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke Helsinki. Saat itu, Sasuke merasa pikiranku mulai terganggu dan depresiku sudah parah. Ia hampir memutuskan untuk mengembalikanku pada Gaara, asalkan kondisi kejiwaanku membaik. Ia sudah membuatkan akta kelahiran bagi Ryuu atas namaku dan Gaara. Nama Ryuu dalam catatan negara pun bukan Uchiha Ryuu tapi Sabaku no Ryuu. Sasuke merasa, ia tidak berhak apa-apa karena nyatanya aku terlihat sangat mencintai Gaara. Kali ini, gilirannya untuk merelakan.

_Andai saja kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku depresi bukan dengan alasan cinta—itu persoalan kedua—tapi karena tak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk meminta maaf hingga aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri …._

.

.

.

.

"Aku sebenarnya belum menerima lamaran Sasuke ketika kami sudah sampai di Helsinki … "

"Dan kau memutuskan pulang ke Jepang setahun kemudian, untuk mencari Gaara LAGI—iya, kan? Kamu ini manusia atau monster kepala batu, Hinata?" cela Sasuke. Aku hanya menyatukan alis.

"Sasuke menghubungiku, dan akhirnya kami terpaksa mengarang cerita bahwa aku telah meninggal karena kecelakaan—mobilku terguling ke jurang, aku terjepit, badanku remuk separuh dan mobil itu terbakar hingga hangus. Padahal, aku hanya meminta mutasi ke luar pulau. Aku tidak pernah pergi."

"Dan ini realisasi dari kebohongan kami," Sasuke menunjuk nisan bisu yang masih setia mendengarkan kami. "Sekenarioku dan Gaara berjalan lancar hingga tujuh belas tahun. Hebat kan?"

"Sasuke, ternyata kamu egois," aku menuduh Sasuke, sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran suamiku itu. "Kamu mengarang cerita agar aku dan Gaara—"

"Sudah kubilang ini ideku," Gaara memotong. "Awalnya Sasuke menolak. Tapi keputusanku terlanjur bulat untuk tidak kembali padamu. Maaf. Bukannya aku tidak ingin kembali. Jujur, kalau aku mau berbuat egois, saat itu aku benar-benar ingin kita hidup bersama lagi. Tapi aku telah mendengar cerita Sakura, bahwa kau dan Sasuke terpaksa berpisah karena ingin memenuhi keinginan terakhir dari sahabat kalian … Aku akhirnya bisa memaafkanmu dengan mudah. Aku tahu seperti apa sakitnya cinta yang tidak terwujud demi mempertahankan moral dan rasa peduli pada sesama. Kau menderita tanpaku, tapi jika mentalmu sembuh kau akan lebih bahagia hidup di samping Sasuke … "

"Dan kalau aku egois … " Sasuke menarik nafas dalam. "Hari ini aku tidak akan menelepon Gaara dan memohon padanya datang kemari menemui kalian. Kau tahu? Seumur hidup Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah memohon ..."

Aku mengerjap dan melirik suamiku dengan mata menyipit.

"Tatapanmu tidak enak sekali. Baiklah aku mengaku, kecuali satu kali ketika aku hampir kehilangan wanita ini lagi … "

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku lagi!" Sasuke menahanku yang telah memasuki taksi, siap membawaku ke bandara. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jepang. Keadaanku sudah membaik dan aku siap untuk mencari Gaara kembali. Sudah cukup setahun aku dan Ryuu di Helsinki. Ini bukan tempatku.

"Aku pulang, Sasuke! Kamu jangan menghalangiku!"

"Kau harus tetap di sini!" paksanya. Ia menyuruhku turun dan melemparkan sejumlah uang kertas pada pengemudi taksi itu dan menyuruhnya pergi tanpa aku.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, Sasuke!" aku protes. "Aku harus pulang ke Jepang!"

"Siapa yang kau cari?" Sasuke tetap berusaha menahanku. "Gaara sudah mati!"

Aku terdiam.

Sasuke melunakkan ekspresi wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat, mata hitam itu kini tak lagi sedingin biasa. Seperti menyiratkan segaris harapan—dan harapan itu tentang aku.

"Aku mohon, Hinata … " Sasuke berbisik lirih. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi … "

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, aku tetap pulang ke Jepang, namun Sasuke menemaniku. Dan benar ia membawaku ke makam itu. Makam baru yang di atas nisannya tertulis nama Sabaku no Gaara.

Aku tidak ingat perasaan apa yang melandaku saat itu. Terkejut, gelisah, marah, sakit, pedih … Bahkan, aku sampai tidak tahu apa aku harus menangis. Perasaan kalut ini membuat aku mati rasa.

"Sekarang kau percaya, kan?" Sasuke mengelus pundakku. "Relakan dia pergi … "

Aku memandang kosong pada nisan itu. Nama itu … aku masih belum percaya.

Aku memalingkan wajah. Berlari dari sana sejauh-jauhnya. Aku tidak mau sakit lebih dalam lagi. Aku sudah kehilangan Gaara karena perpisahan kami. Dan sekarang kehilangan itu untuk selamanya … Aku harus mencari kekuatan secepatnya. Aku harus segera mencari nyawa baru agar aku tetap bisa menjalani hidup … Aku butuh sokongan untuk tetap bertahan ….

.

.

.

.

Senja itu, matahari telah turun hingga batas langit. Ia hampir tenggelam dalam rengkuh lautan biru. Cahaya jingga berjatuhan di atas gelombang air. Menciptakan satu-satunya suara yang masih bisa terdengar di pantai senyap itu, di sepanjang hamparan pasir putih yang nyaris tak ada manusia.

_Kecuali aku dan kamu …._

Aku memejamkan mata. Memegang lengan Sasuke yang melingkari tubuhku dari belakang. Aku merasa damai. Sedamai tiupan angin di sekitarku, sedamai riak awan yang menaungi angkasa.

Perasaan ini bukan keindahan luar biasa seperti dosa berbahaya yang pernah kami lakukan. Bukan pula keindahan artifisial seperti ketika aku berjanji akan berada di sisi Gaara selamanya. Keindahan ini adalah keindahan sederhana. Keindahan yang tidak dapat kulukiskan sebagai tulisan atau lukisan. Keindahan ini tanpa deskripsi. Sebagaimana cinta yang telah pulang ke dalam oasenya, kebahagiaan ini tak dapat diartikan. Kebahagiaan karena cinta selalu berbeda.

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku. Bibir kami berpagutan. Dalam, dan hangat.

_Jari manis kita, kini telah dihiasi cincin yang sama …._

**FIN**

* * *

Balesan ripiu buat yang nggak login ….

**Mamoka :** Betul banget. Kisah seperti ini emang ada. Meski nggak sampai ekstrim (ML, hamil, dll) sih. XDD

**miss kurama-chan : **Gaara nggak meninggal kok. Sasuke 'mang tukang ngibul. (Sasuke: author-nya juga)

**Airara-blou : **Aduh makasih. Alamat FB, twit dll semua sudah ada di profil page FFn saya. :D

**suzu aizawa :** Pengin saya sih Gaara. :D *dijotosin Gaara*

**nitachi-chan : **iya udah di-update say. Kalau lama takut dosa, katanya wajib cepet. XDD

**sasuhina-caem** : Nulis novel? Aduh, amin… Bukan kok Gaara masih selamat.

**Emma :** He2 ini udah cukup kuilat lho.

**Summer : **Udah terjawab niy. Oke deh relatif kilat ini, makasih yaa. :D

**suka snsd :** Aduh Sakura masa tega ngubur Sasuke hidup2? Sadis banget dah. Salam kenal juga ya! :D

**Anonim :** That should be empty. :Db

**Aoiyuuko :** Sasuke nggak mati kok. Nanti kalo Sasuke mati, kasihan klan Uchiha gak ada yang nerusin. XD

**Aam Tempe : **Maaf ya, am ya. Dibingungin alur ya? Salam kenal ya Am, kapan2 minta tempenya. Akakakak

**Evil :** Bukan kok, saya nggak tega liat Gaara mati. *nyosor Gaara-disate*

* * *

A/N-author nampanggggg:

Satu, _every impression in this story is ALL about you_, Ksatria.

Dua, Gaaah... saya capek ngetik fic ini. Sumpah. =.=' Awalnya saya bingung, mau dibawa kemana ini cerita. Tapi yang jelas, saya asli nggak niat bikin death chara. Udah kejem saya menyiksa tiga orang itu. Sasuke-unsaid love. Hinata-love in between. Gaara-unrequited love. Kurang kejem apa saya. T.T udah cukup udaaaah. Saya nggak tegaaaa. *tumben punya ati* Saya susah banget membangun feel di fict ini, akhirnya kepaksa harus sambil mendengarkan Ost Stairway To Heaven I Miss You berulang2 selama ngetik. Dan bener, tuh lagu ASLI NYESEK! XD

Tiga, saya ngerjain fic ini berjam2, dari jam 11 sampai dini hari. Beneran. Sampai sepertiga malam terakhir malah. Wkwkwk Dan begadang saya terbayar lunas melihat review yang teman2 tinggalkan. Makasih ya teman2.

Empat, buat yang udah nebak itu makam Sasuke, enggak kok. Saya bisa nangis ngakak *?* kalo Sasuke meninggal. *cium Sasuke-langsung dilamar*?**

Lima, buat yang udah nebak itu makam Gaara, sebenarnya saya suka Gaa bersatu sama Hina lho. *tunjuk avatar sendiri*

Enam, uat yang udah nebak itu makam Naruto, eh Naruto kok gak dapet scene ya? Wkwkwk

Tujuh, udah ya. Review aja ya. Dan saya mohon jangan ngeflame PAIRING-NYA. Oce?


End file.
